


Whatever Shall We Do

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [33]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 24





	Whatever Shall We Do

Aelin was fluttering around her, fixing anything she found fault in. She muttered little words that Elide chuckled at, focusing on the presence of her sister to calm her rising panic even though she had nothing to panic about. 

_She loved him and he loved her and they were getting married._

She repeated the words like a mantra, her fingers running over the bodice of her dress, the pleated chiffon soothing her. The whole room seemed to stop and stare at her incredulously. 

“What?”

“El, love. Are you ok?” Nehemia stood, her silk bridesmaid dress falling elegantly around her. “You don’t have to do this, you know. He would understand.”

Elide realized then she had been speaking aloud, her words filling the room. “I’m ok, just some people are being ridiculous and are stressing me out and making me nervous.” She glared at Aelin who grinned sheepishly.

“Shit, I’m sorry, baby. I just want everything to be perfect ‘cause it has to be.”

Elide reached out and grabbed her sister’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “It will be, ok? You did an amazing job, Ash.” 

Aelin chuckled tearfully, wiping her eyes. “You haven’t called me that since we were little.”

“I know,” she pulled a crying Aelin in for a hug. “I love you, the most. And stop crying, you’ll ruin your makeup.”

The blonde laughed, pulling away and taking the tissue a grinning Lysandra held out to her. “I hate you, I’m crying and all you can think about is my makeup.”

They all laughed and brushed away their own tears. There was a knock on the door and a curly head of golden locks popped in. 

“Ready, E? Remember, it’s not too late to run away with me, I got the car all ready.” Fenrys stepped into the room, going to Nehemia’s side and kissing her cheek softly.

“Don’t even, Moonie. Lorcan would kill you after Mia was done with you.”

He chuckled and stood still as his girlfriend fixed his tie, straightening it and tucking it back in, patting it in place. “How’s it looking, Mi?”

“Perfect. Now, let’s get our Ellie married.”

He smiled and walked over to Elide, holding his arm out for her. “You look beautiful, E. Salvaterre’s a lucky man.”

Elide laughed, letting Aelin and Lysandra fuss over the train of her dress, pulling it out and fixing it just so. Manon stepped forward this time, tucking a stray curl away. “Is that a tear I see, Blackbeak?”

“Yeah, I was imagining having to be married to Lorcan and it was just too sad.”

Elide smiled, knowing exactly that’s what Manon would’ve said. “But you’re happy for me, right?”

Her friend stopped, looking directly into her eyes, the gold of her eyes brilliant and piercing. “I’m so happy for you, Lochan. You deserve this, this happiness.”

She smiled, a real smile, gratitude for everything Manon had done for her and she silently mouthed Thank you as Manon stepped back and Nesryn stepped up to hand her a bouquet. “You look stunning, El. Ready?”

Elide nodded, stepping off the little pedestal to slip her arm through Fenrys’ elbow, her tattooed arms on full display. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear as the rest of the girls walked in front of her, holding the door open. “You look so badass, Ellie.”

She laughed, her head tilting back. “That’s what I was going for, Fen.”

“Lorcan’s gonna love the lacy unmentionables you have on.”

She laughed again, delight shining in his eyes as they waltzed to the little space before the aisle, hidden from view. “Who said I was wearing any at all?” 

He smirked, the jabs flowing easily between the two of them as the instruments started and her bridesmaids started walking down the aisle, the chiffon gowns they wore making it seem like they were floating down the path. 

The music changed and Fenrys squeezed the hand resting on his arm, “It’s now or never, El. I’m serious, I have the car ready to go.”

Elide laughed, squeezing his fingers back. “I’m good, Fen. I don’t want to face the wrath of our dear Mia.”

He smiled and then they started walking down the aisle. 

The entirety of the room looked at her, her ivory dress. She loved her dress, it was off the shoulder and showed off her full sleeves of ink, black the only colour she had on her pale skin. It cinched at her waist and flowed down to the ground, the chiffon skirts gliding around her. The train was short, pooling behind her and trailing over the petals sprinkled on the ground. Her dark hair was curled and pulled back into a low bun, silver stars strung around it.

She didn’t see their guests and closest friends look up at her. She didn’t see the flowers hanging down from the trellis, the beauty that Aelin had woven in the space. Her eyes were on Lorcan, standing at the altar, looking better than anyone had a right to in his navy suit, smiling softly down at her as she walked up to him. His hair was half up in a bun, the other half grazing his shoulders. She could see he had shaven but left just enough that it shadowed his jaw, making it seem even more sharp. His nose piercing was still there, a little silver hoop in his right nostril. Rowan was next to him and leaned in to say something in his ear, more silver hoops in the soft shell. He moved his lips, speaking to his brother but his eyes didn’t leave hers for one second. 

It seemed like a millenia later when she arrived at the end of the aisle, Fenrys leaning down to kiss her cheek softly and whisper once more, “I could just pick you up and sprint back up. I’m too fast for him.”

Elide laughed again, tearing her gaze from Lorcan’s to look at her friend, her brother of sorts. “One of these days I’m gonna say yes and we’ll have to say goodbye to everything we know and love to be free from Lorcan and Mia’s revenge.”

He scoffed, “I can take them.”

She rose a brow and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Fen. For everything.”

He winked and stepped up onto the altar, standing on the step beneath Connall. Elide turned to Aelin and passed her the bouquet, gathering her skirts as she stepped up to stand beside Lorcan. She looked up at him, noticing the tears in his eyes. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone. “Don’t you dare cry ‘cause then I’ll cry and Nesryn didn’t spend all this time on my makeup only for you to ruin it.”

He chuckled and turned his head, kissing her palm. “I won’t.”

“You better not.”

Lorcan laughed again and held up his hands for hers. She smiled at him, just so incredibly gone for him and placed her hands in his. Asterin cleared her throat, a wickedly happy light shining in her eyes. “Can I start?”

They both rolled their eyes and nodded, the grins on their faces not fading for a second. She didn’t really tune into what her friend was saying as she recited Blackbeak wedding vows. Elide instead surveyed the man standing before her, seeing the swirls of his tattoos peaking above the white collar of his shirt and looked down at their hands, seeing the lines that cascaded down his arms on the strip of bronze skin at his wrist, the navy blue of his suit making his skin glow. Her hands were so pale in his, black inking her fingers and the backs of her hands, crawling up her arms and onto her back, leaving her chest bare. She looked back up at him and saw his eyes tracking over her tattoos, smiling at the memories associated with them, his gaze becoming softer as he looked at the ones he had done on her, the ones he had drawn for her. 

He tilted his head to her cousin and she grinned, turning slightly to pay attention to Asterin who had that knowing light in her eyes. Evangeline stepped up next to her and passed her a ribbon, black in colour. 

Asterin smiled warmly at the girl, kissing her brow before she stepped back, dutifully standing beside the altar. Her cousin turned back to them and wrapped it around their hands, prayers in an ancient language tumbling from her lips. 

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to her and then Asterin spoke, instructing them to untie the ribbons so they could exchange rings and vows. They did so, with little difficulty and Evangeline stepped forward, offering their rings and taking the ribbon away. Lorcan went first, his eyes boring into hers. “Lochan, I have loved you since the moment you walked into my life, platform Docs on.” She and her friends laughed at that. “You are the true and only owner of my ancient and wicked heart and I promise to handle yours with care for as long as you will allow it. I love you, forever and always.” 

He slipped the ring onto her finger, a thin band of onyx, matching the stone that sat on the other ring she wore. Elide’s vision blurred, tears pooling in her eyes. Lorcan smiled, “Don’t cry, baby.”

She said, laughing as she spoke, “Fuck you, Anneith help me smite this man.”

He chuckled and she turned to Evangeline, cupping the girl’s cheek and kissing her forehead, “You look like a fairy, my love.”

“Thank you, Ellie. Here’s your ring. You look like a fairy too”

She smiled again as the girl passed her an identical band of onyx, this one slightly heavier and thicker than hers. Elide turned back to Lorcan, taking his hand as she gazed up at him and spoke her vows. “Salvaterre, you are what I’ve been looking for my entire life, not what I need but what I want and there will never be enough words to describe the depths of my love for you.” A single tear rolled down his cheek as she slid the ring on his finger. “I will love you, forever and always.”

They both looked expectantly at Asterin as she breathed the last of the prayers and then, “You may kiss the bride.” A cocky smile carved her lips as they turned back to each other, almost nervous but he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her in to him and she rested her hands on his chest and they moved as one.

Time seemed to slow as he tilted her chin up with a knuckle and leaned her over, pressing a savage kiss to her lips. Her hands slid across his broad chest to hold onto his biceps as she gave into the kiss, the claiming behind his lips. She could vaguely hear the cheers of their friends and family but the feeling of his hands bracing her waist, pulling her flush against him drowned everything else out. He nipped at her bottom lip and they smiled, pulling away, a sort of happiness she had never seen before shining in his eyes. “I love you.”

The words were too low for everyone else to hear them but she felt them brush over her face and her heart tightened in her chest. “I love you.”

A small grin appeared on his face at her answer, the only answer he would ever need. Gradually, the cries of their family bled back in and he held out his hand, bowing slightly, “Milady?”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and paused to take his hand as her sisters came into view and hugged her, Aelin wiping away tears once more and Manon had tears running down her face, not one ounce of shame in her golden eyes. They fixed her dress once more and then she was able to take his hand as they walked down the aisle, smiling widely as they went. 

When they had gone passed the aisle and were hidden from view from their guests, Lorcan dropped his head to her ear, talking in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. “We have two hours till pictures.”

She grinned wickedly and let her eyes sweep over the hallway, the two of them the only people in it. She spied a door and tugged him behind her as she walked to it, “Whatever shall we do with all this time.” 

She turned around, leaning her back on the door and using her free hand to twist the doorknob but his hand covered hers, stopping her from opening it. He lowered his head, trailing his lips down her neck and licking the hollow between her collarbones. A soft gasp left her lips and heat pooled in her core. “I’m not fucking you in a closet.”

Elide whined softly, his teeth grazing over her pulse. “You’ve done it before, what’s different about this time?” 

He growled at her, “I’m not fucking my wife in some random closet.” 

She smiled at that, him calling her his wife. “Fine, then where?”

Lorcan smirked at her and took her hand, walking quickly down the hallway to a door at the very end of it. 

Elide trailed her eyes over her new husband, over his broad shoulders, the cut of his suit, his ass. “Stop staring at my ass, baby.”

She blushed slightly, “I’m not even looking at it.”

He turned, walking backwards to the door and opening it, dragging her in with him. “Really?”

She rolled her eyes, kicking off her heels. “I mean, you can’t really blame me, it’s right there.”

He laughed, his head thrown back as he let go of her hand to take off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt, the ink on his chest peaking through the opened collar. 

She tore her eyes from him to scan the room he had led her in and noticed the bed behind him, crisp white sheets on it. Bringing her eyes back to his, she smiled coyly and pushed him to the edge and he sat down on the bed, the mattress dipping under his considerable frame. He smiled right back at her, tracking his eyes down and up her body, heat flaring in his dark, dark eyes. She turned, showing her back to him, “Buttons.”

He chuckled at her command and did as she told him, his fingers easily slipping the buttons undone, trailing his lips down her spine, over the sword tattooed on her back, ravens and wyverns on either side. The three faced Mother was at the base of her neck and she raised her arms to unpin her hair, letting it fall down her back, nearly to her waist, the strand of pearls falling to the floor as her dress slipped from her body and pooled on the floor. She wasn’t sure if he was breathing as she stepped out of her dress and turned, letting him see the new tattoo she had gotten in secret, Manon had only finished it the day before. His eyes were wide, his face awestruck as he looked at it, the moon cycle between and continuing on beneath her breasts. 

The face of Hellas was beneath her right breast and Anneith was nestled under her left one.

Elide reached behind her to undo the lace cupping her breasts but he stopped her, flicking his eyes up to hers. “Let me.”

She smiled softly and turned again, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. His fingers trembled slightly but he opened the clasp, pushing the straps down her arms and she spun back, drawing the straps the rest of the way down her arms and then let it fall to the ground, her skin pebbling in the cool air of the room, the tension around them weighing on her shoulders. Elide slung her arms over his shoulders and straddled his lap, lowering her lips to his. “Scared, are we?”

Annoyance flashed in his eyes and then he flipped them, pinning her to the bed. She laughed darkly and ran her fingers down his front, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his pants, pushing it off his shoulder, her eyes on his copper skin, marked with dark ink, almost none of his chest left untouched. Lorcan’s hands left her waist so he could throw his shirt to the ground. He leaned up off her to take it off and as soon as the white fabric left his hands, she was pulling him back down to her, kissing him as he lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist and moved further up the bed, undoing his belt and taking off his pants, his shoes and socks landing on the floor next to them until the only thing separating them was her lace panties and his briefs. 

He started to kiss down her body but she pulled him back up, snarling, “Play later.”

He smirked and shifted her panties, groaning at the wetness his fingers felt and drew his hand away, slipping his fingers between his lips. His eyes fell shut at her taste and he bowed his head. 

When he opened his eyes again and looked up at her, she felt herself drip at the heat and desire blazing in his eyes as he hooked his fingers in her waistband and pulled the soaked lace down her legs until she was bare underneath him and she moved her hands to push his boxers off him, Lorcan lifting his hips to help her shove them down until they were skin on skin and his forehead rested on hers as she took his length in her hand and guided him between her folds and whispered, “Please, I need you.”

Lorcan pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her long moan as he pushed into her, his mind blanking at the feeling of being buried in her, soft and warm and wet and tight.

He bottomed out and her head fell back, curses in an ancient language leaving her lips when he shifted slightly, moving inside her. 

She moaned again, hitching her leg higher on his hip and met his rolling thrusts with her own until he flipped them, still sheathed inside her and Elide braced her hands on his chest, right over the Terrasen knot over his heart and the words in the Old Language that crawled up his right arm, creeping onto his chest and the side of his neck.

She circled her hips and his head dropped back, a whispered string of curses falling from his mouth. She rolled her hips into him, her clit grinding against his pelvis and her head fell back, the ends of her hair grazing his thighs. Lorcan managed to half open his eyes, wholly black, his pupils blown wide in pleasure. Her face was tilted up to the skies and all he could see was her throat bared to him and the tattoos on her pale skin, freckles dusting her shoulder and chest. 

He felt something foreign on his chest and looked down, seeing her iron nails digging into the skin of his chest and the new ring that sat on her finger, a matching one on his own finger, his hands circling her waist and he guided her up and down.

Lorcan sat up, sliding deeper inside her, a broken cry tearing from her throat as she shifted in his lap, his hands drifted to her back, pulling her closer to him as she let him take control and push up into her, her cries becoming more and more shattered with every thrust into her. 

He took one of his hands away to tilt her chin back down, nearly unable to see the molten brown of her eyes, her pupils widening. He gripped her jaw in his hand, keeping it where he wanted so he could claim her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers. 

Their mouths moved in tandem with their bodies, complete harmony and he let go of her jaw, dragging his hand down between her to rub tight circles around her clit, her walls fluttering once around his length. 

He bit her bottom lip and trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck, sucking a mark on the dark ink of the Maiden’s head that peaked over her shoulder. He bit her skin and she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders, drawing blood as her hips circled once more and she came undone, release tearing through her body, her cries stuttering as she clenched around him and he pushed up into her until she was coming again and pulling him over the edge with her, moaning as he spilled his release in her and their movements calmed until he was still inside her, their skin gleaming with a sheen of sweat and their chests heaved as Lorcan fell back, rolling them over and shifting out of her, flopping onto his back beside her. 

Elide slung her leg over his waist and he could feel his release dripping from her folds. 

Lorcan pushed her leg off, kissing her lips softly before kissing down her body, pausing to suck identical marks on the undersides of her breasts, over the god of Death and his consort. 

He continued on, swirling his tongue over the little dagger on her hip before settling between her legs, slinging them over his shoulders as he licked up her, licking their combined juices from her folds over and over until she came again, his tongue deep inside her, her legs shaking beside his head. 

He chuckled darkly and flicked his eyes up, seeing tears fall from her eyes, the sensation too much for her. Her hands pulled at his hair, his bun falling out, tugging him back up. 

He rose above her and claimed her lips, letting her taste what was on his tongue. 

She sighed and pulled away, pressing at his shoulder until he lifted off her and she sat up, kissing his shoulder softly before slipping off the bed and strolling into the bathroom. 

Lorcan stood and flipped the sheets back, lying down, rubbing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart, images of her in his lap and coming undone under his tongue burning in his eyelids. He drifted off to sleep and a few moments later, a body joined him, curling into his side. “Forty-five minutes till they send a search party, Salvaterre.”

He didn’t even bother opening his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her to him, opening his eyes when he didn’t feel the familiar softness of her skin, seeing her in his dress shirt, unbutton. He growled, low in his throat.

Elide laughed softly, sighing as she melted into him, tangling her legs in his, the two letting that sweet oblivion drag them away. 

Forty-five minutes, a search party did indeed burst in to drag her away from him, cursing his name for undoing all their hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
